


Take A Piece Of My Heart (And Make It All Your Own).

by brooklynbis



Series: Base Deserved Better 2k19 [1]
Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, and their dog is adorable, domestic angst i guess, headcanon : base is a terrible cook, iain is a lovely boyfriend, look what i finally finished!!!, newdean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: It was a relatively normal day when Base found himself wanting to return to his old ways. He hadn't touched drugs since him and Iain had gotten together, he didn't want to touch them ever again except for on his bad days. And apparently today was one of them.______________________AKA Base has the urge to relapse, and Iain is the amazing boyfriend he deserves.





	Take A Piece Of My Heart (And Make It All Your Own).

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about this on tumblr monthssss ago, wrote majority of it and never finished it, so here we are! I put an ending on it and just decided to publish it because jesus Christ there is not enough newdean in this world.
> 
> trigger warnings : panic attack briefly, anxiety and depression (vague though), a brief flashback (basically the usual angsty crap that comes into my fics)  
> title from 'never be alone' by shawn mendes   
> comments, feedback and kudos would be appreciated if you enjoyed, plus any prompts which you can leave in the comments or in my tumblr ask box @/brooklynbis

It was a relatively normal day when Base found himself wanting to return to his old ways. He hadn't touched drugs since him and Iain had gotten together, he didn't want to touch them ever again except for on his bad days. And apparently today was one of them. 

When Base woke up, he felt alright. Iain was laying beside him, one arm haphazardly thrown over Base's waist, making sure he never ventured too far from Iain in his sleep. He was warm and the sun was shining on his face, promising a beautiful day ahead. A blissful smile made its way onto Base's face as he appreciated the moment of peace before the day begun. 

He turned his head to look at Iain. His skin was smooth, not wrinkled from frowning and thinking too hard about work, and he was completely relaxed, completely at peace. There had been so much troubling him since Sam's death, since Mia's death, and it still hurt for both of them. But somehow, they had become each other's rock through it all, and it was only during sleep that Base saw him completely trouble free. It was soothing to see him so peaceful. 

"Mhm, stop staring and go back to sleep," Iain mumbled, breaking Base out of his thoughts as he smiled at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. Boyfriend. Even now, the sound of that would never grow old. 

"Nah," Base said with a smile on his face as he reached up and pinched Iain's cheek, making Iain smile without opening his eyes, tightening his grip on Base's waist. 

"I'm gonna go make breakfast," Base mumbled as Iain suddenly opened his eyes. 

"Oh no you're not, I'd love for my house to remain standing on this fine day thank you very much," Iain teased as Base tried to get away and out of bed. 

"No, but I'm hungry. I'm not gonna burn your house to the ground," he protested. 

"Babe, you said this last time, I'm not risking it. C'mon, I'll make you some damn breakfast," he grumbled, but Base knew he didn't mind as they got out of bed and Base beamed at Iain, who couldn't help but smile back at him. 

"Luna's gonna be starving downstairs," Base murmured as they left their bedroom, Iain making a detour to the bathroom to grab his socks. 

"She'll get over herself once we both appear," Iain said with a chuckle as he grabbed Base's hand and linked his fingers loosely with Base's. 

"Yeah once she sees you. Walking Jesus right here guys," Base said sarcastically. 

"She loves us both equally Base. It's not my fault that I give her more treats." he said with a smirk, earning a light smack to the back of the head from Base. 

"Not my fault I love you," he murmured, making Iain smile as Base pressed a short kiss to Iain's cheek before they headed down the stairs. 

______________________

They had spent most of breakfast in silence. Iain had a shift in the afternoon which meant that Base wouldn't see him again until tomorrow, so they spent breakfast enjoying each other's company and feeding Luna scraps of bacon. Iain had cooked since it was a well known fact that Base couldn't even cook toast without burning it to a crisp. 

Iain didn't quite understand how he did it. 

Base was doing the dishes when he first felt the twinge. Just a little voice in his head, encouraging him to go back to the drugs, to crave the feeling of the high rushing through his bloodstream, infecting his brain. 

He shook the feeling away with a shake of his head, but that didn't dislodge it as he dried his hands with a towel and let the water drain away. Iain had gone to put on his uniform to go to work, so it didn't matter if he made a cup of tea on autopilot. He grabbed the mug that had become his after spending so long there, and made tea without even realising he had done it, completely consumed by the want, the need, the pull of the idea of the high again. 

"Base?" he heard somewhere behind him, and he knew logically it could only be Iain, but logic wasn't working as he heard a complete stranger's voice. He blinked, looking around hazily but he couldn't see anyone, despite the voice becoming clearer. 

"Base? What's wrong?" he saw a flash of yellow, and the figure in front of him suddenly became clear and morphed into Mia. He shook his head in shock, knowing she wasn't here, she couldn't be here. 

"Leave me alone." he murmured and when she wouldn't listen, he repeated the command much louder as he tried to back away and realised he had backed himself into a corner. 

He felt somebody grab his wrists to stop him moving away, making him panic even further. But as he blinked, Mia slowly faded, and turned into a man in a green uniform, with a look of concern on his face. 

"C'mon Base, breathe for me babe," he heard as he looked around in panic, wriggling his wrists out of Iain's hold to pull him closer, until every inch of his body was pressed against Iain's, grounding him. 

"You're okay, it's alright," he promised Base, stroking the back of his head gently as he half held his boyfriend. It took Base a few minutes to calm down properly, but Iain knew when he had calmed down due to the strength that left his body, the last bit of it left in his arms looped around Iain’s neck. 

“What happened?” Iain asked softly, still running his hand through Base’s hair so he wouldn’t freak out again. 

“Mia was here,” Base mumbled softly into the crook of Iain’s neck, not wanting to move. 

He felt safe here. 

_______________________

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Iain asked with concern as he pulled on his other boot, looking at Base who was sat on the sofa, focused on a particular spot. He was clearly deep in his thoughts. Iain would always be willing to take time off for him, but Base assured him that he was fine, it was just a blip and that he should leave. 

He just knew that if Base spiralled again, he wouldn't disturb Iain's shift so he could help. 

Base just nodded, resting his chin in his hands as he didn't move. Iain stared at him for a moment before sighing, moving to grab his coat. Just as his hand grazed it to pull it from the hook, he froze at the words Base said. 

"I want to relapse." 

If Iain hadn’t been paying attention, he wouldn’t have heard the words that Base spoke so quietly. He would’ve gone to work thinking that everything was fine when it clearly wasn’t. Base would’ve spent the day trapped in his own mind with nobody to help him, he probably would’ve turned to the drugs since Iain wasn’t there to stop him. 

But he did hear the words. 

So without even questioning his decision, he took his boots back off, left his coat on the hook and sat back down next to Base, gently taking his hand in his own. 

“Wait what are you doing? You have work,” Base said, clearly not even realising that he’d said the words out loud as he looked at Iain in confusion. 

“Not today I don’t. I’m not leaving you like this,” Iain said determinedly. Base shook his head, trying to pull his hand away from Iain’s so he could leave. 

“I told you, it was just a blip. You don’t need to stay here, Mia isn’t here anymore,” Base argued back. 

“No, I know that. But if you want to relapse, there is no way I’m going to leave you, because you’re strong enough to get through this,” Iain replies as Base’s eyes widened in fright and his hand started to shake slightly. 

“How do you know about that?” He asked quietly as Iain sighed. 

“You just told me, my love. Now, I’m going to go and get changed and then we’ll have some tea and we’ll watch some TV or a film or something, alright?” Iain asked, not moving until Base had stopped shaking and had nodded his head in confirmation. 

Once Iain had left, Base looked down at his arms. There were little marks littered all over his arms from where he’d taken drugs before, and he knew logically he didn’t want to return to that, but logic was just not working in his brain today. 

He kept looking around skittishly, trying to find any distraction from his urges and cravings. He couldn't find any, but he couldn't sit still, instead getting up from the sofa and walking up the stairs to find Iain in their bedroom, pulling on his salmon sweater, smiling when he saw Base looking at him from the doorway. 

"You alright?" he asked Base, who nodded after a moment, his eyes not moving from Iain. 

"Well, I've just got to call in sick and then I'm all yours," Iain said, grabbing his phone from the bed before walking over to Base and stroking his cheek softly before gently pushing past Base, walking down the stairs where Luna had began to bark at something. Base followed, feeling like an annoying puppy but he also knew that Iain wouldn't mind, not today. 

Not now that he knew what was going on in his mind. 

"So, what d'ya wanna do?" Iain asked as he leant against the kitchen counter, Luna in his arms as he stroked her gently, his phone placed to one side. 

"Dunno. You didn't have to do this," Base sighed as he moved over to his boyfriend, stroking the dog in his arms who was lapping up the attention and affection. 

He could see how he and Luna were very similar in some ways. 

"We're gonna get through this, yeah? You're not alone, Base, not anymore. I love you, and that's not gonna change." 

"Love you too. Always."


End file.
